Ben (1986)
Plot Overview Blake and Alexis are back at it, but they need to do a joint appearance for the dedication of the preserve as part of a public relations stunt to get the go ahead on the pipeline. Alexis is fine with the joint appearance. Blake, on the other hand, is more concerned about some one purchasing large blocks of Denver Carrington stock. Adam promises to find who the purchaser is. The catch, however, is that the purchases, while large, are done in blocks not large enough to require reporting it to the SEC. Someone is trying to take over Denver Carrington. Adam tells Blake that the name that keeps coming out with respect to the purchases is ColbyCo. Blake is ready to take Alexis on, and to destroy her. Alexis has a plan of her own and it involves Blake's brother, Ben. She tracks Ben down to the outback of Australia where he is wildcatting. Unfortunately, Ben does not like answering his phone so Alexis has to go out to Australia to speak to Ben personally. Before Alexis leaves she still has that dedication ceremony to attend to. Something flares up in Hong Kong so Blake cannot attend the ceremony. Krystle will represent Denver Carrington. As Blake tells Krystle about Alexis's pass, Krystle is visibly annoyed being seen with Alexis. And, Alexis will not make it any easier for Krystle. During her speech, Alexis makes a dig at Blake for not attending the ceremony. Krystle calls Alexis out for that cheap shot. Alexis goes one better and tells a reporter that there are rumors that Blake and Krystle's marriage is crumbling and that they have separate beds. That reporter bee-lines to Krystle to ask her whether it is true. Krystle shows great composure in her answer, but that composure does not last long. As Krystle tries to confront Alexis about this latest stunt, Alexis walks off. Krystle follows Alexis and confronts her about her antics, but Alexis loses her footing and grabs onto Krystle as the two tumble down the side of a hill and into a mud pit. Her dresses are ruined. Krystle tells Alexis to back off Blake and Alexis assures Krystle that she has no interest in Blake. Before going to Hong Kong, Blake tries to convince Amanda that she should end things with Dex. Dex is too sophisticated for Amanda. Amanda will hear none of this. It is not her fault if she makes bad decisions, she did not have a father growing up. If Blake cannot get through to Amanda, he will try to get through to Dex by finding the slightest transgression to cut Dex out of the pipeline deal. Blake convinces Sammy Jo not to leave Denver. Sammy Jo just wants a fresh start back in New York since she has caused so much trouble in Denver. Blake, even though he is not thrilled with Sammy Jo, does not want her to leave since that means it will be leaving Danny, Krystle, and the people that love her. After a good cry, Sammy Jo agrees to stay. Bart and Steven are still trying to hammer out a compromise regarding the pipeline but the negotiations are getting no where. The two not only speak of the pipeline, but of Bart's attempts to come out. Steven is willing to help but Bart has to be doing it for himself. While grabbing some files for Bart, Steven comes upon a photo of Luke and explains to Bart what happened to Luke. Bart finds the touching discussion of Luke as the perfect time to make a declaration at Steven. Later, Bart pays Steven a visit in more casual clothes and tells him about how he almost got married. Instead of getting married, he ended up having a romance with a college roommate while in Europe. Steven will be supportive and will respect Bart's time table on coming out. Too bad for Bart, Adam is not as respectful. Adam's private investigator learned about Bart's affair with his roommate and can verify it. Adam has the ammunition he needs to get that pipeline deal done. Jackie asks Dominique to tell her again the stories about her father. Dominique has no time for these stories. Meanwhile, Garrett has done the math and figures out that Jackie was probably conceived while he and Dominique were together. Dominique refuses to admit that Garrett is Jackie's father. Caress has lied to Alexis and told her that she has returned to Europe. Instead, Caress pays Blake a visit to get his side of the story regarding Alexis's testimony at the Ted Dinard trial and to convince Blake to call her Caress and not Cassie. Even though Caress and Blake have a common enemy in Alexis, Blake is not going help Caress in her endeavor. If Blake has something to say about Alexis, he will say it to her face. During that discussion, Caress mentioned Ben, which got Blake thinking about his mother and what had happened with Ben. Krystle wants Blake to tell her what had happened, but it is too painful for Blake to do so. Alexis has made her way to the Outback and tracked down Ben. She tries to convince Ben over an elegant meal that he should come back to Denver and help her destroy Blake. Ben asks why he would want to do this. Alexis assures him that he should do it to get a share of Tom's estate - an estate that was split among Alexis, Blake and Dominique. How can Ben get a share since Tom cut him out of the will? Alexis assures him that she will help Ben fight for his rightful share. Ben asks Alexis for a night to think it over, but Ben already made his decision since he was well aware of what Tom Carrington had done even though he played innocent for Alexis. Alexis and Ben celebrate their endeavor in the Penthouse and are interrupted by Caress. Alexis had believed that Caress had gone to Europe. But Caress is staying in Denver and to make it better she will be staying at Alexis's penthouse. Alexis wants none of that and commands Caress to leave. Caress refuses to leave and brings up her time in prison as her justification. Life in the penthouse, now with Caress and Ben staying there, has just got more interesting. Alexis assures her darling sister that she has always won against her and this time will be no different. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Neil Hunt ... Aussie * Tracy New ... Photographer #2 * Julie Inouye ... Woman Reporter * Terrence E. McNally ... 1st Reporter * Joe Taggart ... Private Investigator * Dale Tarter ... Official * Ed Quinlan ... Photographer #1 * Frank Zagarino ... Chauffeur Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Christopher Cazenove joins the cast as Blake's brother, Ben Carrington. * The script of this episode was rewritten shortly before shooting. In the original plans, Blake digged out Joel Abrigore and Rita Lesley in Rio de Janeiro. Also, Jonathan Lake was meant to have a last scene before leaving town. Production details * Shooting dates: from 02-Jan-1986 to 13-Jan-1986 * Deleted scene: Steven and Sammy Jo have an argument. * Shortened scenes: Jackie tells Dominique that she has Garrett on the phone; in the same scene Dominique learns that Jonathan Lake is now working at Washington DC; Alexis yells out at her chauffeur after her argument with Krystle. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Charlton Flats (Angeles National Forest); Indian Dunes (Ventura County).